


Just a Kiss

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Baseball, Fluff, Flustered!Alec, Flustered!Magnus, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Public Display of Affection, soft soon-to-be boyfriends, they are always soft, they know nothing about it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: "You are coming to the Mets game with Clary and me," he said, as though it was already fact. Alec stared at him blankly, wondering why in the world Jace would assume that he would just automatically agree to go watch a sport that he had absolutely no interest in when he could be doing other things that didn't involve dealing with large crowds of people and being social."Since when?" Alec asked, almost amused at Jace's certainty. He was a very hard person to convince when he didn't want to do something, and all of his siblings, and basically anyone who knew him at all, were well aware of that. He wondered what was up Jace's sleeve that had him looking so smug."Since I invited Magnus and told him that you were coming along."





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my son Alexander Gideon Lightwood! 
> 
> I'm sure he would approve of me posting some malec fluff in his honor. :•)

Alec Lightwood knew absolutely nothing about baseball. In fact, he knew nothing about sports in general. He would rather hide in his room and read a good book than invest all of his energy into yelling at the television to criticize people who had no idea he existed. Books were his escape from reality, his way of forgetting the unforgiving world he lived in. So when Jace pulled his newest pick from the library out of his hands and tossed it onto the floor, he had a strong urge to slap his brother upside the head. He settled for a glare instead, but Jace just smiled back, completely unfazed.

"You are coming to the Mets game with Clary and me," he said, as though it was already fact. Alec stared at him blankly, wondering why in the world Jace would assume that he would just automatically agree to go watch a sport that he had absolutely no interest in when he could be doing other things that didn't involve dealing with large crowds of people and being social.

"Since when?" Alec asked, almost amused at Jace's certainty. He was a very hard person to convince when he didn't want to do something, and all of his siblings, and basically anyone who knew him at all, were well aware of that. He wondered what was up Jace's sleeve that had him looking so smug.

"Since I invited Magnus and told him that you were coming along."

Two hours later, the four of them were walking into the stadium, and Alec couldn't stop fidgeting. He had spent plenty of time with Magnus over the year he had known him, but it had never been in public. They lived in the same apartment building, and were always hanging out at each other's place instead of going elsewhere. It was one of Alec's favorite things to do, and just thinking of all of the memories that they'd made was enough to have him smiling so widely that his face hurt.

The only problem was that over that year his feelings for Magnus had soared way past platonic into a place that he was sure he could not come back from. He had fallen head over heels and there was no climbing back out of that abyss, not that he even wanted to. The truth was that he was absolutely enthralled by Magnus Bane, and he didn't want to give that up even if it killed him in the end.

Sometimes Alec felt as though the feeling was mutual on nights when they stayed up late drinking wine and talking. They usually ended up sitting close on the couch, touching in some way, and it was always nearly impossible for Alec to stop himself from closing that distance completely. But as much as he yearned to step over that line, he knew that he couldn't. As cliché as it was, he really didn't want to ruin the relationship they currently had, because he was almost positive he would be a million times more miserable if Magnus wasn't in his life at all than he was now knowing that they were just friends.

"Something on your mind?" A smooth voice interrupted Alec's thoughts, and he turned to see Magnus smiling back at him, his expression as understanding as always. They were pushing through the crowds of people as they tried to find the section that their seats were in, and their arms brushed as they walked side by side. The contact sent shivers down Alec's spine and he wondered if he would even survive a real solid and intimate touch from Magnus. He practically had a heart attack every time they were in close proximity of one another.

Alec let out a halfhearted laugh and scratched at the back of his neck as he replied, "I'm just not used to being in a place like this, I guess."

Magnus' smile widened, and he began to tell a story of the time he accidentally snuck into a football game with Ragnor, no doubt because he wanted to give Alec a distraction. It worked wonderfully, and with each laugh and wild gesture Alec fell a little bit harder. Everything Magnus did made Alec's blood sing, it seemed, and he had no complaints.

When they finally found their seats, Magnus got right back up to go get a drink, winking at Alec before he went on his way, and Jace snickered from his seat. Alec decided to ignore the blush on his cheeks and occupy himself by looking around the stadium at all of the people. The majority of those who were attending had on blue and orange attire, and he felt very out of place in his all black outfit.

"So, you and Magnus?" Clary asked.

The implication caught Alec off guard, and the blush that had just started to fade came back full force. He opened his mouth to reply, to deny it, to say  _something_  coherent, but he just ended up stuttering instead.

"Wha- us? No, not- it's not like-" He cut himself off before he could make it any worse for himself, snapping his mouth shut.

This made Jace laugh even harder than before, and Clary looked like she felt horrible for asking in the first place. He could see why she would assume that, considering her and Jace were in a relationship and anyone would interpret it as a double date, but the idea had Alec's head reeling.

_Did Magnus think it was a double date, or had he just come as a friend? Did Jace tell him it was a date and leave that part out when he dragged Alec there?_

He was about to ask, panic spreading through his veins like a wildfire, when Magnus returned with two beers in his grip. He handed one to Alec, then clinked the two cups together as he sat down.

"To knowing nothing about sports," he said, and Alec grinned widely, forgetting all of his worries as he met Magnus' eyes. He ignored the continuance of Jace's laughter and focused on Magnus' everything instead.

He was so beautiful in a way that Alec couldn't properly describe. The sun, which was just beginning to set, cast a golden light on his skin, making him shine even brighter than he usually did. His hair was done perfectly, not a strand out of place, and his eyes, which were staring right back at Alec, were lined with smooth black eyeliner. He was the definition of perfection, and the feelings that arose in Alec with just one glance were nearly overwhelming.

The evening went by more quickly than Alec expected, but that was most likely due to the fact that he had not tried to keep up with the game even once. Instead he talked to Magnus, exchanging stories and memories and laughter. They were leaning close, whispering about a couple a few rows in front of them who had been all over each other the entire game, when it happened.

A few gasps sounded around them, and Alec looked up to see that his and Clary's faces were projected on the large screen with the label 'Kiss Cam'. It was in that moment that Alec's brain decided to shut off completely, and two things happened in quick succession.

One: his face twisted into an expression of disgust at the mere idea of kissing Clary.

Two: he made eye contact with Magnus, and before he gave himself a chance to think about the consequences, he grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward, crashing their lips together.

There was nothing in the world worth paying any mind to after Alec finally felt Magnus' lips touch his. There would never be anything that could tear his concentration away from that moment, because not only was he finally kissing the man he was in love with, but the man he was in love with was  _kissing him back_.

It was not until they pulled back to breathe that reality came crashing back down upon Alec's shoulders, and he realized that the entire stadium was cheering. He looked up, his face dangerously close to the color of a tomato, and saw that he was still on the screen, but this time it was zoomed in on him and Magnus, who looked equally as flustered. A few seconds later it panned away, and both of them let out a breath of relief.

They met each other's gaze once more, then, and doubt slammed into Alec like a freight train going full speed. "I am so sorry," he said, shaking his head in disbelief at his actions. "I don't know what came over me. That was completely out of line, and I should have asked you first, I should have-" Magnus interrupted him by leaning forwards and connecting their lips once more. It was much softer this time, slower, like they had all the time in the world to get it right, and Alec's eyes slid closed involuntarily, his heart straining in his chest with all of the emotions that were flooding his body.

"There," Magnus said lowly after he pulled away. "Now we're even."

They walked out of the stadium hand in hand when the game was over, receiving many cheers along the way, and Alec decided then and there that he would never doubt the importance of baseball again.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
